


Why Did He Have To Be So Motherfucking Important?

by IRLKankriVantas13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Relationships, Blood, Bloodplay, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Escape, F/M, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Horn Stimulation, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Mommy Kink, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nookworms, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Gamzee, Sober Gamzee Makara, Temperature Play, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket Moirallegiance, bottom!gamzee, gamzee hates it, gamzee is not having fun, hes confused, its just a name, mmlb? kind of?, please take the tags seriously, sub gamzee, vriska is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLKankriVantas13/pseuds/IRLKankriVantas13
Summary: She was going for his waistband.What was she doing? What did she want with his… pants? He knew they were comfy but damn, what did she…? She couldn’t be...  No. That was ridiculous. Out of the question.“Fine, don’t talk. That makes this easier. I refuse to take on a matesprit and I’m horny as all hell. I can’t make Terezi deal with it, she’s my moirail and I can’t make anyone else deal with it, so… You’ll have to do.”Oh.Oh no he was right.He didn’t like the sound of that.In which "the most important character in Homestuck" is bitched during the tine on the meteor in those three years after John did the time travel not time travel thing.I'd also like to mention that I do not condone ANY of this.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Vriska Serket
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else love bottom Gamzee? Cuz I know I do, aaaaaand...

“Get out. Now.”

He groaned.

“I said get out! Up! Get up!”

He didn’t want to. Or… that wasn’t true, he certainly wanted to, but he was a little busy all up and getting his so-motherfucking-freezing-he-couldn’t-move on.

“Makara, get up before I fucking drag you out of there.”

Gamzee Makara was locked in the fridge… again. He hadn’t dared try to get out of it, he didn’t know if she was lurking nearby or what she would do if she caught him trying to sneak out.

He was so cold. He couldn’t see in there, it was all dark. He could only smell cold, gore and himself, (which didn’t smell the greatest given that he wasn’t allowed to clean himself off ever because he was hardly ever allowed out and that wasn’t important enough to be let out for, apparently) he could only hear the sounds that the fridge made, he tasted nothing, too afraid to try to find something to eat for fear of eating someone’s body. He’d killed them and now he was being stored with them. He could only breath cold and he couldn’t feel his body. 

He’d stopped shivering a long time ago. The first time she’d shut him in the fridge, he’d pounded on the door and screamed and yelled to be let out, honking and eventually -upon realizing that no one was listening- let himself curl up and cry, shivering, teeth chattering and trembling.

It was hard to shiver when you couldn’t feel anything physically.

He was miserable. Maybe this was his punishment for what he’d done but he got the point, alright? He understood. He knew he did wrong. He all up and got his repent on, a motherfucker was done with the fridge.

He always wanted out. 

After the first few times, he couldn’t take it anymore and he’d begged her for a blanket. The motherfucker had gotten on his knees, begged her for something to keep him at least somewhat warm and she gave him a small blanket.

It was better than nothing.

This time around, he’d clutched onto his blanket early, trying to curl up to give himself as much warmth as he could. He didn’t quite understand why he hadn’t died in here yet.

Plot armor, Vriska said.

Why did he have to be important?

A motherfucker wanted to die.

After a while, it was all he started to want. But somehow he knew that even if he tried to actually end it… it wouldn’t work.

The most important character in Homestuck was in complete and total misery. 

Messiahs save him.

Vriska was trying to get him out of the fridge now and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel anything in his body. He could hardly move his jaw.

So, he just groaned, his voice quiet.

Vriska ended up gripping his left horn and tugging on him.

He almost couldn’t feel it, but then it started to kick in, that awful feeling like it was going to tear right out of his skull and he tried to force himself to move.

He couldn’t tell when he landed but he knew he was on the floor. He could kind of feel it pressed against his skin.

He hadn’t seen what he looked like in a while, not since he’d been put in the fridge again. He must look like shit.

Vriska rolled her eyes, “I know you can hear me, bitch. I said roll over!”

He groaned.

“Do it, Makara!”

He couldn’t. He physically could not. He was getting warmer now that he was out of the fridge but… He certainly wasn’t warm enough to move yet.

She grabbed his horn again and tugged him so he was laying on his stomach and he groaned again.

“Why are you groaning? Say something!”

He whimpered.

She scoffed.

Then he felt something that he certainly didn’t expect. 

She was going for his waistband. 

What was she doing? What did she want with his… pants? He knew they were comfy but damn, what did she…? She couldn’t be... No. That was ridiculous. Out of the question.

“Fine, don’t talk. That makes this easier. I refuse to take on a matesprit and I’m horny as all hell. I can’t make Terezi deal with it, she’s my moirail and I can’t make anyone else deal with it, so… You’ll have to do.” 

Oh.

Oh no he was right.

He didn’t like the sound of that. 

He was still frozen though, it wasn’t like he could tell her to stop. He genuinely didn’t want this. Gamzee Makara was scared.

She tugged his pants all the way down and then tore his underwear down with it before shuffling around behind him and he could only guess at what she was doing.

Then, he felt it. “I don’t know if I should just… do it? Or if I should be merciful…” she contemplated out loud, “I don’t know if you deserve mercy.”

Gamzee groaned again. Please mercy. Please motherfucking mercy. He started mentally praying to Messiahs in all their great hilarity.

“But why not, I wanna watch you writhe…”

Vriska’s fingers plunged into his nook.

He let out something that sounded like a moan. He couldn’t move his jaw yet, but he could moan at least. 

He felt that.

His body was warming up with the way Vriska was pumping her fingers in and out of him and he found the strength to move his jaw ever so slightly, trying to get more control over his movements.

The fingers in his nook felt awful and divine all at once. 

It had been a very long time since he’d fingered himself and it felt good to have something in his nook, but at the same time, not Vriska. She’d been hurting him in so many ways lately that he felt…

Disgusting.

He moaned as she fingered him and bit his lip, trying to stop himself. 

It didn’t work when she pulled those out and shoved her bulge into him, bottoming out immediately.

He nearly screamed. 

She was big and it hurt… but he liked it.

He didn’t want to be into this. 

But… when a motherfucker felt good, a motherfucker felt good.

He could at least admit that he felt amazing. He didn’t want it to stop. It was the fact that it was Vriska that was getting on his last nerves.

She pulled back and then shoved back in, starting to slam her hips against his.

“Nnnn, stop..” he got out.

“What did you just say?”

“I said… stop..”

“Who are you to tell me to stop.”

“Please sister, you gotta stop. A motherfucker is so cold he can barely move and he didn’t want this. I just wanted out of the fridge, I didn’t want this…” Gamzee said, as best he could.

“Your phrasing makes it sound like you were trying to get out.”

Point taken.

He wasn’t thinking straight. He was delirious. He was seeing things. He wasn’t okay. A motherfucker was not okay.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant I- I don’t…”

“It doesn’t matter, you know why?” Vriska grabbed a horn and tugged his head back and he gasped, making a whining sound as she did, “Because you’re getting off on this just as much as I am. Now take it like the bitch I know you are.” she shoved his head back into the metal floor.

He cried out when his cheek his the ground and her hips sped up.

She was stirring up his insides.

She was ruining his nook.

She was thawing him painfully.

He was moaning.

It felt good. It felt so good. His nook was trying to squeeze around her and he found himself starting to feel the pool in the lower part of his belly.

“Vris-Vriska..”

“I like ‘mommy’ better I think, Makara. Should I start calling you baby boy?”

No. No she should not. There was no way a motherfucker was calling her that. He was a motherfucking juggalo and- 

Fuck!

“Right there, mommy, right there!”

“Good baby boy…”

Vriska continued to pound into the one button inside of him. Gamzee could only moan like a cheap motherfucking whore.

“Mommy… mommy I’m gonna cum…”

“That’s fine, baby boy. Go ahead and cum. I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied though.”

That made Gamzee a little nervous as to how much longer she planned on going. He hadn’t had overstimulation… really ever, so he…

He…

Fuck it didn’t matter.

He moaned out loudly as purple shot from his long bulge. He was bigger than most and had lots more slurry than most. It coated the floor beneath him and Vriska’s bulge as his nook spasmed and dripped purple.

His thoughts fuzzed out as he moaned and came hard, his orgasm lasting for longer than he would have liked it to.

Then… 

He moaned and cried out, trying to move away from Vriska’s bulge as she kept pounding into his nook.

He was trembling, his body spasming and twitching and his nook… his nook was on motherfucking fire.

He felt tears welling up and he had violet spilling down his cheeks within a second.

A motherfucker was crying.

“Vri-Vr-Vris-Vrisk-” he was trying so hard, “Vri-”

“Shut up, whore. You’re so fucking tight.”

“Vriska! I can’t… no.. No more.. I can’t take…”

“Shut up! I liked you better when you weren’t talking! Shut it!”

Gamzee did as he was told and stopped talking, moaning and whining as his nook was assaulted and conquered. 

He felt like he was on fire now. The cold of the fridge long forgotten. He was melting. His world is in flames and his skin is made of melting wax.

He was moaning and crying and sobbing and honking and not talking and… blacking out, he was starting to faint. He could feel the rush of passing out coming onto his mind and body quickly and yet unbearably slowly all at once.

Vriska groaned and grunted as she filled his nook -filled his belly- with slurry. He could feel his body expanding a little to take it all.

“I don’t need a fucking bucket. You are one, slut.”

That was the last thing a motherfucker comprehended before he was out like a light.

Dark Carnival take him now.

The next thing a motherfucker comprehended was that… 

He was freezing again. 

Gamzee’s teeth chattered and he curled up with his blanket, pressing a hand to his swollen(?) belly, only to find that she’d gotten the slurry out of him. It wasn’t a wet dream either, he was still sore and he could move, so clearly it had happened.

He was dressed, he knew that and she’d cleaned the slurry off. Still couldn’t be bothered to ACTUALLY clean him, apparently.

He whimpered and curled up in his nearly useless blanket and let the violet fall from his eyes.

Honk.

Gamzee Makara was a motherfucker about to re- get his so-motherfucking-freezing-he-couldn’t-move on.

Honk.

Why did he have to be so motherfucking important?

Honk.

He let his quiet sobs and honks drag him back under and into sleep.

Honk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Vriska is a bitch.

His teeth had long stopped chattering, but a motherfucker was sure that this morning, Vriska had once again taken him from the fridge to bitch him.

It had become normal. Vriska would open the fridge and demand he get out, only to have to drag him out due to his inability to move and then she would fuck him until she filled his belly up with slurry and then toss him back into the fridge. She’d stopped cleaning him up too, so that was a downside.

He always ended back up in the fridge with a swollen belly and a sore nook, shivering and holding himself so tightly he might shatter himself. 

Whenever she allowed him out to use the restroom or something was when he would take care of that issue, trying to get it all out of him to avoid feeling more disgusting than he already did.

He wanted to puke. He felt so unbearably full and he hated it. He could no longer move, so he just had his arm over his stomach, and his other hand was clutching to the blanket that did virtually nothing for him.

Then, light streamed in, “Get up.” oh gog.. No..

Vriska was angry, “I said, GET UP!” 

He couldn’t! He couldn’t move!

So, she snatched his horn again and tugged, pulling him up and out, “Why is it that you never move a muscle when I first take you out of the fridge, huh? What? Why don’t you wanna talk to me?” she kicked him in the stomach and he choked.

Crashing and rolling and thumping to lay on his stomach now, he sniffled. No way. He couldn’t cry in front of Vriska, he couldn’t..

“Are you crying?” she snapped, “Well, can it! It’s not like you haven’t hurt us in numerous ways. At least we haven’t killed you yet like you did to poor Nepeta and Equius!” she kicked him again and he could feel the world starting to go fuzzy, “Get up, slut!” she kicked him again and he couldn’t move, he could only take it.

He let out a single broken sob before his eyes shut.

****

Gamzee groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked down at himself and lifted his shirt. Deep bruises were kicked into his skin and his stomach was still full.

He hardly wanted to move, everything hurt so much. But… while he had been laying here, he took the time to notice that Vriska wasn’t around. She’d left him outside of the fridge. He couldn’t waste this opportunity.

So, he struggled to his feet and looked around the room. The fridge was closed. So, he cracked it open to take a peek inside to make sure no one else was there. Once he knew it was all clear, he set out to get out of here.

He poked his head through the doorway to make sure the hallway was clear before tiptoeing out of there, creeping his way to the nearest ventilation shaft and climbing up to push himself inside.

Closing the vent shaft, he began to crawl through, getting far enough away to curl up into a ball for just a second and let some tears shed.

Then, he continued on his way. 

There were other buildings on the meteor, he just had to get out of this one. He had to find a way out. He just had to.

He first made his way to the room he’d been hiding in until Terezi had found him after John honked a horn.

Speaking of which, John had literally just appeared, honked a horn and then vanished to let Terezi find him and capture him. Talk about weird shit, huh.

Either way, that was where he was now. He climbed out of the shaft and dropped into the room. He immediately got to work collecting his horn pile into a large bag. He collected anything he wanted, cleaned the slurry out and quickly climbed back into the ventilation shaft, dragging the bag along with him.

He was going to get out of here and Vriska couldn’t keep him in the fridge anymore. She’d never get to touch him again.

He was stuck in the shafts for a good ten minutes before finding an exit and with that, he slid out into the hallway that housed the back exit.

Pushing the door open, he snuck outside and once out… he bolted.

Gamzee had never run faster in his motherfucking life. He was running so fast, he was out, he was free and she wouldn’t get to touch him anymore.

He made it a ways away from the main building that everyone was in and finally entered a smaller one, finding the door to the cellar and making his way down.

First order of business was to set up his horn pile and make sure that he was going to be comfortable as he could be.

About an hour went by before he was finally done, the horn pile set up and the room looking like his own again.

He downed a bottle of faygo before burrowing himself into his horn pile rather than lay on top of it. He wanted some good sleep, warm sleep and he found it immediately in his trusted horn pile.

Sighing in content, the highblood closed his eyes and yawned, curling up and snuggling into the familiar and comforting warmth of the horns and let himself just drift off into sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he’d probably set out to get farther away on the meteor, but for now… sleep.

****

Tug. His horns were being tugged. 

Gamzee groaned and went to move the horn away from his horn. Haha, horn from his horn.

“Makara!”'

Shit.

Gamzee opened his eyes to look up into the eyes of Vriska who was tugging on his horn as hard as she could.

He honked in pain as she pulled him out of his horn pile.

“You DUMBASS CLOWN!” she shrieked, “YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST RUN AWAY LIKE THAT? YOU THOUGHT YOU’D ACTUALLY MAKE IT FAR BEFORE WE FUCKING FOUND YOU?”

Gamzee opened his mouth to answer before she smacked him hard across the face.

“CAN IT!”

Gamzee crashed into what was left of his horn pile and resonating honks filled the air. He scrambled to his feet, reaching to grab one of his clubs.

“Get back, motherfucker.” he snarled.

That was when the party rushed down the stairs and into the room, “You said you found him?” Karkat asked before looking to see Gamzee holding his weapons in defense against her, “What is this?”

“The stupid clown holed up here and is now trying to attack me!” Vriska answered, “I tried to wake him and-”

What?

“Don’t motherfucking lie, motherfucker,” he growled at her, “You grabbed my horns and tried to drag me back. Stay away from me.”

Kanaya was glaring at the clown with a passion, “I hate you with a passion, but you shouldn’t have just run away like that.”

“What did you want me to do? Freeze my motherfucking ass off in that fridge any longer? That’s why, bitch,” he turned to look at the pirate, “You asked me why I never fucking move when a bitch takes a motherfucker out of the fridge. I can’t. I can’t fucking move. You keep me in there so long I freeze. The motherfucking rag you call a blanket does nothing to keep a motherfucker warm and you expect me to just vibe with it?” he asked, “No motherfucking way. I’m cold. And every time you take a motherfucker out of the MESSIAHS FORSAKEN FRIDGE, you-”

“CAN IT!” Vriska shouted at him, “That’s enough out of you, murderer!”

“Why did you run?” Karkat asked.

Gamzee looked to the shorter troll. Oh Karkat. His best friend. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little pale for him, “I didn’t want to be in that motherfucking fridge anymore, but Vriska will never let me out. I just wanted to sleep warmly for one motherfucking night, is that so terrible?” he asked.

Karkat looked down at the floor.

Vriska growled at him, “Yes, because a murderer like you, doesn’t deserve it! You don’t deserve to be fucking warm! You don’t deserve anything!”

Gamzee’s attention snapped back to her, “I deserve more than you do, motherfucking bitch!”

“You’re just a whore who deserves to be locked in that fridge forever!”

“And you’re just a motherfucking rap-”

Vriska launched at him.

Snarling and gnashing and hitting, he tried to fend her off. Both of them now tumbling on the floor, horns honking as they hit them. Legs kicking, arms swinging, teeth biting, nailing clawing and Terezi dragging them apart.

“Both of you stop!” she yelled, “Vriska, don’t take the bait and get provoked! Gamzee, she’s kind of right, you are a murderer!”

Vriska snarled at him and he snarled back before she brushed off her moirails hand and scoffed, “Fine.” she answered.

Kanaya was behind Gamzee in an instant, holding onto his arms as Vriska snatched his clubs from his hands.

The highblood tugged against her, “Don’t motherfucking touch me. Let go!” he exclaimed, looking back to the room. His horn pile, his clubs… He kicked out, “Stop! Let go of me!”

Karkat came up to Kanaya and poked her, “Hey, maybe you should let him go-”

“Why?”

“Maybe I could escort him back instead?”

Kanaya sighed, “Look Karkat, I know he’s your friend and I know it must hurt to see him like this, but I can’t trust you not to let him go. Why don’t you have Dave fly you back home. Try not to think about it, okay?”

Karkat stuttered for a moment before nodding and casting a look at Gamzee who was looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. Karkat gave him a look that said he was sorry.

Karkat had tried and failed to save him.

The smaller troll took off and out of the house, seemingly upset.

When they got out, he and the humans were no longer there.

Gamzee continued to struggle as he was taken home, leaving behind his belongings. He refused to cry, but the burning in his throat was hard to ignore.

He was handed over to Vriska when they got back to the room with his fridge in it and the others left, leaving him at the mercy of this wicked bitch.

“You know you love how I treat you. You’re just a bulgeslut. How could you run from mommy like that?” he asked after kneeing him in the stomach.

Gamzee crashed and coughed, “You’re a motherfucking bitch.” he answered.

She made a disapproving sound before approaching and crouching down beside him, “Hey whore…” she gripped his horn and lifted his face to look him in the eyes, “Can it.”

And with that, she struck, shoving his face down into the metal and dragging his pants down.

“You had some interesting things in that old room of yours, you know. I figured maybe you had them for a reason. So let’s use them on you now, shall we?” she grinned before pinning his hands above his head and cuffing him, dragging him to a pole on the other side of the room, cuffing him to it.

“Vriska, get off of-!”

She kicked his back before shoving a large bulge toy into his nook. 

He moaned.

He fucking moaned.

This psycho ass bitch was raping him and he moaned.

She was raping him.

Then she vanished for a bit and he struggled, feeling the toy inside him stretching him out.

She came back a minute later and tugged the bulge toy out, “So, wanna explain to me why you had this?” 

He felt something squirming at his nook and it began to eat at the violet dripping out of him. Vriska pushed the nookworm’s face into his entrance and he whined as it wiggling its fat as fuck body into him, getting fatter with each bit of genetic material it consumed.

Gamzee found himself moaning, eyes welling up with tears.

“Awww, is the clown crying? Are you crying because you made a mistake? Are you getting punished now?” she mocked a caring voice before snapped, “Well can it, baby boy.”

And with that, she pushed a second nookworm into him, the fat creature confused for a moment before it too started to eat its way through him.

He was sobbing.

Gamzee was sobbing.

It was too much.

“And here’s for all the fucking trouble, baby boy!” Vriska snapped. To which, he felt it.

He wasn’t given any warning. He wasn’t prepared, he wasn’t warned, nothing… Just Vriska’s equally fat bulge plunging all the way to the sheath into his waste chute.

She didn’t give a moment to adjust, even after hearing him scream in pain. He had screamed. Screamed and started audioubly sobbing, honking occasionally. She just pulled out and pounded back in, “You’re so tight, baby boy. You feel so good around my bulge.”

She started to fuck him fast and hard, pounding into his waste chute. She was fucking his ass with a fiery passion that was causing him to bleed just a bit.

She didn’t seem to care.

She only continued her actions, ruining him deep and fast.

He couldn’t see past the purple in his eyes. He was moaning and sobbing and… 

He came. Arching his back, he finished. The nookworms inside of him got to work and ate all the slurry his nook was trying to flood out of him, and nothing escaped. Meanwhile, Vriska came at the same time.

His ass had tightened around her and she shot her slurry directly into his waste chute, slurry also pouring from her nook.

When she’d properly filled him up, she uncuffed him from the pole but still kept him cuffed.

She turned him around and said, “The nookworms are busy, clean this up and eat me out, bulgeslut.”

Gamzee was so overstimulated. The nookworms had found his seedflap and he… He… 

He didn’t argue, he just simply began to clean up the slurry, swallowing it down and moving his face to eat her out, burrowing his face into her nook, devouring her.

He twitched and squirmed and sobbed silently as the nookworms inside of him kept working. He was being forced into another orgasm. He was going to cum again.

And he did, crying out and his own slurry splashing up onto his stomach, the nookworms eating the rest.

“You’re not done. I haven’t cum again. You’re going to eat all of it. You’re just another fucking nookworm.” Vriska snarled.

He couldn’t truly say that being called a nookworm made him happy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the real nookworms inside of him still hadn’t stopped. He had to make her cum and fast. He couldn’t do this anymore, he was so worn out.

He thrust his tongue into her, swallowing anything that came his way, suckling on the little sensitive bud there and doing everything he could until…

Vriska arched her back and came, gasping and trembling, slurry coating her stomach and Gamzee opened his mouth, letting slurry pour down his throat, swallowing all of it as if it was the last meal he would ever have in his life.

He was so full.

He was so motherfucking full. No more… no more please…

“There’s more slurry for you to be eating here, nookworm,” Vriska snarled at him and Gamzee found himself moving up her body to lap up the genetic material on her stomach, all the way up to her breasts.

His third orgasm was forced out of him at that moment and he sobbed at the overstimulation.

Once he’d ridden out his high, Vriska moved to pull both nookworms out of him, “Clean up your own slurry.” 

He did.

No questions asked.

She shoved a plug into his ass and dragged him up by the horns, this time without returning his clothing and shoved him back in the fridge.

He immediately curled up with his blanket, trembling violently.

This time when the fridge door was closed…

He heard chains and a lock.

He had said he had been locked in the fridge before but now…

He was really locked in.

Honk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But like, I'd also let Vriska rail me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story till now!

He’d been naked since.

Wearing nothing but the pitiful blanket that originally did nothing for him, he laid there all curled up in a ball, trying to get the most warmth he possibly could.

It wasn’t working.

He figured out hours ago that touching the sides of the fridge with his bare skin was worse than touching it with the blanket. He was trying to get as much of himself on the blanket as he could manage, trying to get as warm as possible before he wouldn’t be able to move anymore.

He was at that point now.

He couldn’t move, his eyes were half lidded and he was only barely breathing. His hand had once been clutching to the blanket, but really now he’d gone limp, his other hand as well, having gone limp, laying on his slightly swollen stomach.

He’d been sobbing early, trembling and sobbing his eyes out, crying for someone to help him, that he didn’t deserve this, that this wasn’t fair, that he just wanted out.

Why couldn’t he have freedom? Why was HE the bad guy between him and Vriska. Was she not as bad or worse? 

Why did a motherfucker deserve this?

He didn’t understand.

He just wished he understood.

He could see nothing, he only saw the darkness of the fridge and even that was foggy. So, he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from freezing away and best he could, trying to let out warm puffs of air, anything he could with the limited movements.

Nothing worked.

He fainted.

****

The fridge was shaking. Vriska was yelling.

She was mad again and taking out on a motherfucking fridge.

****

“Vriska, you’ve been watching over the fridge for a while, maybe I could-”

“Can it, Vantas! I won’t let you ruin my prize!”

“Dear fucking gog, Vriska, what the fuck! I didn’t say I was going to fucking ruin your prize, I said I was going to watch it for you!”

“You’re going to let him go, you little fucker!”

“No! I won’t! I just want to-”

Karkat shrieked as a smack sound filled his ears.

Move. Move! Gamzee had to move! He had to help! He had to help him! 

So, he started honking.

“CAN IT!”

That was the last thing he heard before the fridge was kicked and his head hit the side violently.

****

His skin was touching the fridge but he couldn’t move to fix it. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Heyyyyy, shhhhh…” someone was shushing him, “I can’t get you out of here, but maybe I can help you mentally?”

Gamzee opened his eyes to see no one. Nothing but inky darkness.

“It’s Tavros. I’m a sprite now.”

Tavros was a sprite?

“Would you… link me to sing to you? I’m not amazing at singing, but I could sing for you if you would like. Honk twice if you’d like me to, three times if you don’t.”

Gamzee thought for a moment, before softly honking twice.

****

The floor rushed up and hit him hard as a motherfucking alarm clock and he honked the second he clashed with it.

A kick to his stomach, a kick to his shoulder, to his side, to the horn.

“You’re so much more trouble than your worth! You piece of shit!” Vriska yelled at him.

It didn’t take her long to have her bulge shoved into him.

He was speared rather quickly, honking in quiet distress. He couldn’t feel it, what was the point of crying? What was the motherfucking point to any of this pain anymore? Why was he still going through it? He didn’t know but-

He wanted it to stop.

He fainted in the middle.

****

Opening his eyes, he felt… not cold, but… he was out of the fridge and he could move. She’d made the same mistake twice. How could she have done that? He didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity.

Scrambling to his feet, Gamzee looked around the room. It seemed to be clear.

The feeling of slurry dripping down his thighs was bothersome, but it is what it is.

Turning to dash towards the nearby vent, he paused. Something just didn’t feel right about this. This was too easy. 

Surely she had learned her lesson from last time, right?

But there was no one here, that was just how it be, and he really couldn’t just ignore this even when his gut said so.

He took all of one step forward in that direction before he was tackled from the back, falling forward.

Just barely managing to stay on his feet, he turned and pushed Vriska off of him, to the floor. It wasn’t worth it to fight her, he just had to get to that vent and get out as fast as he physically could. This time, he wouldn’t stop until he’d made it all the way across the meteor. He wouldn’t let them find him again. He’d just hide anywhere he could and be on the run consistently. He couldn’t stand to be in that fridge any longer.

“I knew you’d try to get away! I won’t let you!” she yelled.

“A motherfucker didn’t ask for no fuckin’ permission!” he answered, taking off towards the vent.

Hearing the footsteps behind him he paused in his running out of nowhere to turn around and full force swing his fist directly into the side of her face.

She screamed and took a tumble. Looking down at the damage, Gamzee took a step back and then turned around to continue his sprint. Clothes, he needed clothes in the worst way. He was so exposed like this and he didn’t like it.

He climbed into the vent head first and turned to shut the cover when Vriska’s hand grabbed his ankle and tugged.

And for a second… the clown knew what it must have felt like to be Equius.

Scared, wishing things were different, a psychopath with a grin on their face getting closer and closer…

Gamzee, however, kicked at her, trying to use the sides of the shaft to pull himself further in. 

She gritted her teeth and tugged with a burst of force and his hands slipped.

She pulled him out of the vent just enough.. He didn’t see what she did next, but he screamed as loud as he could into the air vents as he felt his leg crack.

His everything going weak for a moment, he slipped and she pulled him out entirely, throwing him to the floor.

He couldn’t feel anything but his leg and his trembling. His throat burned too but it was all starting to fade with adrenaline.

Turning himself over he looked up at the troll. She no longer had that psycho smile on her face, she just had a cocky smirk on. She had won and she knew it.

“Vriska, you stay back.” Gamzee snarled up at her.

“What are you gonna do? Make me?” she answered, “Like that?”

“I said stay back, motherfucker!”

She kicked him again.

“Vriska! What are you doing? Get off of him!”

Gamzee’s eyes opened as best they could to see Vriska in front of him, looking over to the door.

Karkat.

Karkat was here to help.

“Karkat..” he honked, “Karkat, please..”

She kicked him.

“You should never have come here, Vantas. Leave now.”

“I won’t! What the actual fuck? Leave him alone!” Karkat was rushing for him. Until Vriska kneed him in the stomach, of course, sending him crashing to the floor.

“Vriska, leave him alone.. Get off of him… Vriska please.. Karkat.. Don’t hurt him.. Gog, fuck please.. I’m begging you.. I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt him..” Gamzee couldn’t help but let tears streak down his face, purple staining his cheeks as he watched Vriska harm his best friend. The one he was pale for. The one he wanted to keep safe from all harm. He could do nothing but watch as Vriska hurt Karkat Vantas.

Gamzee Makara was so pale for Karkat it hurt.

He was in love.

And he couldn’t handle this.

He was shutting down, he couldn’t take it.

He couldn’t.

She swiftly rendered him unconscious and locked the door before heading back to where Gamzee lay only half awake on the floor.

He was virtually powerless to stop her as she moved him so he was sitting against the nearest wall.

She pushed his legs up close to his head.

Then, she entered him.

Her bulge was thicker than normal he felt like, but maybe he was wrong. He was starting to feel pain again and she felt like she was stretching him out, but maybe his leg was just not opening normally.

Pushing herself sheath deep into him, she let out a groan, “You’re tighter than normal. But that’s alright. I don’t intend to go easy on you either way.” 

She started thrusting into him and he let his head hang forwards, then let it rest back against the wall when she pushed it up, feeling his insides be claimed and violated with his best friend out cold, completely and entirely unconscious just a bit away from him.

It was only after she’d finished once that she started using toys on him, fucking his ass with vibrators at the same time.

He’d been so wrapped up in his torture that he hardly registered someone shaking the door.

They were making no progress at getting inside, so it looked like he was stuck with this for a while.

In. Out. In. Out. Out. In. In. Out. 

His waste chute was on fire.

His nook was on fire.

He was on fire.

Why couldn’t he just die already.

Why did he have to be so motherfucking important?

It was a question that he brought himself back to frequently and now he was going to use it to dissociate.

What was it that he needed to do that was so important? He didn’t know, he just wanted it to be over, maybe then he could finally die. Or was it that this was the important thing for him to do? When would this be over? What else could be important?

He didn’t know he just wanted it to stop, that was all, just just needed this to be done.

He was so tired.

Was she done yet?

When was she going to stop?

She had finished inside him again and had swapped to using his waste chute, pushing a toy bulge into his nook as fast as she possibly could.

Fuck when was this going to end?

Then, he snapped back to reality upon hearing Karkat’s voice, “Stop..” the smaller troll got out, “Leave him.. Alone!” 

Karkat was getting back up and Gamzee couldn’t do anything to help, he couldn’t move, he was… paralyzed, he couldn’t move his body..

Vriska hit back at the smaller troll who was now trying to pull him off of him, “Get off!” he yelled.

She was elbowing back at him, “Can it! YOU get off!”

Gamzee still couldn’t move.

Then he felt something that made him scream and that drew him completely back to reality. She’d taken a blade to one of his grubscars and was cutting at him.

He felt violet starting to drip down his sides. Watched as his world faded into slow motion. Karkat was hit on the temple and crashed backwards and onto the floor, crumpling in on himself.

The knife was back at his skin and he screamed again, letting tears flow freely, as sobs wrenched themselves from his throat.

He watched as Karkat got back up. Vriska had seemingly not expected him to and lurched back.

Karkat was at his side in a heartbeat and for a second..

Everything melted away.

Neither of them said anything that confirmed it, he just… took in the soft shooshes from his moirail. 

Neither of them needed to verbally confirm it. They just.. Both knew. This was meant to be. 

Gamzee still had sobs pouring from his throat, but his body was trying to purr through them and it came out as an odd, almost terrifying sound, but… it got the message across.

The moment didn’t last long before Vriska was on them again, trying to tear the two apart from each other.

Gamzee was shakily clinging to his moirail with every last little bit of strength he could possibly muster and Karkat was trying to fend her off and hold close to his moirail while a pirate descendant attacked the both of them.

That was when the door burst open and Vriska was pulled back and off of them. Karkat was left to hold Gamzee.

“What the hell are you doing, Vriska? Stop that!” Terezi’s voice yelled.

The clown’s gaze was fuzzy and shaky, but he could tell that Terezi had been the one to pull their attacker away.

“Kanaya, don’t do anything you’ll regret!” he heard Rose yell.

His eyes slid to look over in that direction, seeing Kayana seething at the pirate, being held back why the LaLonde girl.

Kanaya gritted her teeth and looked to the two moirails and headed over in their direction, kneeling before them.

“What happened here?” she asked.

Karkat tried to begin explaining in a shaky and strained voice. Gamzee only vaguely recognized Dave as he approached the smaller troll, helping coax him through the explanation.

Then there was Tavrosprite, who had his hands covering his mouth at the entire scene.

He then pulled his hands away from his mouth and proceeded to use it to mouth the words, “Honk twice if you’re okay, honk three times if you’ll be okay.”

Honk.

Honk.

Honk.

****

Gamzee was in Kanaya’s arms now and he didn’t give a one singular motherfucking shit that she had initially not liked him in the slightest.

Dave was carrying a shaky Karkat beside them and the two male trolls had refused to stop holding each other’s hands.

Gamzee needed it. Karkat was keeping him grounded. He was in pure shock. He was bleeding and he was honking and crying and..

He was disgusting.

He felt so terrible.

How long had it been since he’d actually been allowed to clean himself? He knew he looked awful and he probably smelled it too.

He didn’t quite remember when it happened, but at some point, he’d been patched up. He was still trembling, but he could sit up and… stand?

Dave had done something. He wasn’t really sure what. His leg wasn’t broken anymore, but he had been advised not to stand on it for a while.

Now, he was in the ablution block with Karkat. 

Both of them had been told to sit down.

Upon being asked if they wanted help, Karkat had said no. He wanted alone time with Gamzee.

Now, Karkat was scrubbing himself off and rinsing himself, “Don’t move, jerk. I’ll clean you up myself.”

Gamzee appreciated it and let the smaller troll know by giving him a little honk.

It took a couple minutes before Karkat was at him with a scrub and soap, scrubbing Gamzee clean.

It felt so nice.

So nice in fact, the taller troll had begun purring. 

Karkat had also started purring. They were a couple of purring, love struck idiots in a bathtub together.

“Are you alright?”

Gamzee thought for a moment, “I’m better now. A motherfucker hasn’t been this nice and warm in a long motherfuckin’ while, yo.”

Karkat nodded, “I wish I’d known what she was really doing sooner. I wouldn’t have let you stay in that fridge as long as I did…” he paused, “Gam.. I’m.. sorry.”

“Aw brother, what are you all up and getting your repent on for? You did nothing wrong. You helped save me.” 

“I let you stay there.”

“But you also saved a motherfucker.”

Karkat sniffled a bit, “But I-”

Gamzee moved to place his lips directly on the others for a moment before saying, “Shush. You helped save me today. For that, a motherfucker is overly grateful.”

Karkat paused and nodded, wrapping his arms around his moirail, “Pale for you, Gam…”

“Pale for you, Karbro.”

****

The two stepped out of the ablution block looking a bit different. Gamzee FELT so different. His normally crazy hair had been deeply and thoroughly conditioned the fuck out of and was now laying down, starting to curl up again on it’s own. His horns were shiney, his skin was shiny and… He had no makeup on.

“You look different without your makeup.” Dave broke the silence as the two returned after a minute of pure silence.

“Yeah. A motherfucker didn’t exactly feel like putting it on right now. I’m… too tired for that.” he said.

“You’ve had a day,” Rose commented, “Perhaps, it would be wise to get some sleep.”

“I like your fancy words, funny LaLonde.”

“Thanks?”

He honked.

He was starting to feel relatively good again. 

He didn’t know what had happened to Vriska or where she was now, but that could wait until after he’d gotten some well needed rest.

“Feeling better?”

Tavros.

Oh Tavros.

“Yeah. Thank you for being there for me, Tavbro.”

The clown without makeup smiled at the sprite.

“Why don’t you come lay down and get some good sleep, alright? We’ll turn on a movie and everything will be alright.” Kanaya said.

“That sounds great.”

Everyone snuggled up under the covers and warmth surrounding him, Gamzee didn’t find it very hard to find a spot under Karkat’s arm to fall asleep.

Things would be okay. 

Things would get better.

Honk.

If he hadn’t been so important…

Honk..

He wouldn’t have gotten to this point.

Honk…

Why did he have to be so motherfucking important?

Honk….

Who knew? But he was suddenly grateful for it.

Honk…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I could do for a continuation, but if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know!


End file.
